


She died, She's gone

by Zatterson



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Angst, Cancer, F/F, Sad, i absolutely suck at tagging, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zatterson/pseuds/Zatterson
Summary: Myka's worst fear was dying from cancer. And now her worst fear was turning her teams life into a nightmare.





	1. Emotions

It was the worst call Artie had ever had to make. “Pete,” he had said as calmly as he could over the Farnsworth, “get back here now.” Pete almost fell backwards, Helena helping him regain his balance. “Myka,” he said softly. Artie nodded as the tears ran down his cheeks. Pete had already known of course, with his vibes, but he had hoped it was something else. Anything else. He noticed Helena crying beside him as he shut the Farnsworth. He had lost a partner but she had lost her girlfriend. He moved over closer to her and put his arm around her sobbing figure. “We’ll get through this,” he told her, “together.”

Myka had been battling her cancer for months. Treatment after treatment hadn't helped. As she had gotten frailer and frailer, she had quit working retrieval for the warehouse, Helena taking over for her. She had gotten worse in the past couple of weeks, the cancer spreading to other parts of her body. She had turned into half of what she had been, her muscular body turned thin and fragile, her curly hair gone from the treatments, the only thing about her appearance was the light in her bright green eyes. That stayed until the end.

Claudia had been with her when she died. “She had asked me to read to her,” Claudia said explaining to Pete and H.G. what had happened. Helena looked down. She usually was the one who read to Myka. “So I read to her. She fell asleep after about one chapter so I stopped and let her be. I didn't think to wake her until dinner,” Claudia’s voice cracked as she started crying, her dark eyes full of pain, “she was unresponsive when I got to her. She had a pulse, so I told Steve to call an ambulance. She woke up long enough to say my name and almost smile.” The young redhead got quiet and looked away,”then she was gone.”

Helena couldn't believe it. Myka had known her better than anyone else in the world and she couldn’t say goodbye. She had been so sure she'd make it through. “I can beat this,” she’d tell Helena before every treatment session. They had only been reunited briefly. Helena wished she had had more time to make things right with Myka. They had been dating but Helena wanted to apologize for everything. She had once been a terrible person and Myka had only seen the best in her. It was hard to know she was gone.

Artie was beside himself. Agents didn't die from cancer. They died in the field or by something artifact related. The best agent the Warehouse had ever known couldn't go down like this, he wanted to find an artifact, spent most of his time looking for an artifact. He would have found one too, if Claudia hadn't of found him. He was about to use it when Claudia saw him. “Artie she wouldn't want this,” she said gently, walking towards him. He did his best to tune her out. He tried to get away but Claudia was too fast. She grabbed his arm as he tried to get away. “Myka is dead, Artie,” Claudia said, her voice shaky, “Myka is dead but she wouldn't want you to risk your life for her would she?” Artie looked her in the eye. “I refuse to lose her.” Suddenly, Mrs. Fredric showed up. “I'll take that Arthur,” she said taking the artifact. Artie stepped back and sighed. “I'm sorry,” he said, looking up.

Mrs. Fredric gave them the envelopes after the funeral. “Ms. Bering gave these to me a while ago,” the woman said in her regal tone, “she told me to give them to you in case she couldn't.” She gave everyone an envelope with their name on it written in Myka’s familiar writing. They all thanked Mrs. Fredric and went back to their rooms, all eager to read their letters.


	2. The letters

Artie, 

You are the father I never had. Even in the beginning took care of us helped me realize how amazing the Warehouse was. I probably would have left a long time ago if it wasn't for you, so thank you for everything. Since the only way you're reading this is if I'm gone, I want you to know that I love you, and you'll always be the best grumpy old friend a girl could ask for.

Love,   
Myka Bering

\-------------

Steve, 

A lot has happened to the both of us since I met you. You've died, I've gotten cancer, we’ve solved fun mysteries and collected cool artifact together. But there is one main thing I want to thank you for, and that's being there for Claudia. She needed someone to always be there for her and Pete and I couldn't do that, so I'm so thankful you could. Take care of her, ok?

Love,   
Myka Bering

\-------------

Claudia,

I can never not be proud of you. You are an amazing young woman with so much kindness and talent that I'm upset I won't be able to see what you grow to be. Claud, you are like a sister to me. I love you so so much. Please take care of yourself and always remember you will do great things, ok. 

Love,  
Myka Bering

\-------------

Helena,

My love. We’ve been through so much together. I hated you then loved you then hated you then almost lost you. Even with that I love you. You make things bright when I see gray. You help me through the hard times. I'm really really sorry I had to die on you. When I thought I was going to lose you to the Janus coin it was the worst day of my life. I hate that I have to give that to you. Don't mourn me too long.

Love,   
Myka Bering

\------------

Pete,

I've thought a lot about what to say to you and I've come up with nothing. There is just too much to say and I wish I could say it in person, but you are my brother. I will always love you. I wish I could live out the rest of my days hunting artifacts and getting whammies with you, but I can't. I love you Pete. Never forget that.

Love,  
Mykes

\------------

Myka's only regret was that her last word was "Claudia" not because she didn't think it was a suitable last word, just that she couldn't say more. She knew she was going to die from the moment she had woken up that morning, and she knew she wanted to go out reading so she had asked Claudia to read H.G's works to her while she sat in Pete's favorite chair with Artie's music playing in the background. It was truly the best way to go out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I was rewatching season four the other day and saw the episode where Myka gets told she has cancer and this kinda sparked in my mind. I'm sorry if I made you cry btw. :(


End file.
